Illumis, capitale de la mode, capitale de l'amour
by Kisa03
Summary: De voyage à Kalos afin d'en apprendre davantage sur la méga-évolution, Saphir tente de retrouver son partenaire disparu dans les rues d'Illumis. Elle se retrouve alors à assister à un Salon Pokémon. Le spectacle se jouant sous ses yeux lui fait alors bien vite oublier son objectif. "Mesdames et messieurs, Grenat !" Ou peut-être pas finalement. /Franticshipping/Post ROSA/


**Hellow mes petits Pichu !**

 **Voici un petit texte que j'avais débuté il y a fort longtemps et que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir terminer, étant malheureusement enregistré sur mon insupportable tablette qui refusait de se rallumer TwT Mais j'ai finalement réussi à le récupérer, haha ! Et à le terminer pour vous le proposer aujourd'hui :3**

 **Malgré le fait que l'histoire se passe à Kalos, les protagonistes sont originaires d'Hoenn. Ils sont tirés du manga La Grande Aventure, ce récit se passant après l'arc ROSA. Mais rassurez-vous, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, cela ne devrait pas trop gêner la compréhension du texte ni même vous spoiler grand chose. Il vous faut juste savoir une chose : Rubis et Saphir ont reçu une gemme sésame qu'ils ont appris à utiliser. Aussi, la raison de leur voyage à Kalos est de se renseigner sur les origines de la méga-évolution, non pas sur son utilisation.**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte. Bien évidemment, l'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient en rien, il appartient entièrement à Game Freak et les personnages au duo** **Hidenori Kusaka** **et** **Satoshi Yamamoto** **qui font de l'excellent travail.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **~ Illumis, capitale de la mode, capitale de l'amour ~**

Les acclamations de la foule bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, résonnant dans la salle tels les battements synchrones de cœurs sur le point d'exploser. Leur excitation était presque palpable, décorant chaque visage d'un sourire rayonnant. Assise dans son siège, ses doigts cramponnés au rebord de l'assise, Saphir pouvait sentir leurs encouragements vibrer en elle, l'incitant à conserver son regard rivé sur la scène éclairée en contre bas. Elle ne pouvait plus se détourner des multiples robes colorées qui dansaient sur l'estrade, des paillettes qui luisaient telles des étoiles, et des minois féminins qui se succédaient, la même passion débordant de leurs iris et de ceux de leurs compagnons.

Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude d'assister à des concours Pokémon, son partenaire d'aventure étant lui-même le champion en titre d'Hoenn depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais le spectacle qu'offrait la noble région de Kalos, au cœur de sa sublime capitale, n'avait rien à envier à leur propre région. Ici, le dresseur se mêlait à ses Pokémons, créant une chorégraphie ponctuée de capacités minutieusement orchestrées afin de mettre en valeur l'équipe tout entière. Du moins, tel était l'objectif de la seconde manche qui se déroulait à présent sous ses yeux. La première, dont elle avait loupé le début, semblait davantage porter sur le travail d'équipe, comme par exemple la confection de profiteroles. À la vue des petits gâteaux colorés, elle avait d'ailleurs senti son estomac se réveiller, quémandant les calories qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour courir dans toute la ville à la recherche de son fameux partenaire.

Ce dernier avait disparu, ayant profité qu'elle consultait la carte pour se volatiliser, ignorant complètement la raison de leur venue dans la capitale. Ils devaient en effet rencontrer le professeur Platane, un grand chercheur dans le domaine de la méga-évolution. C'était son père, également chercheur, qui lui avait confié cette mission, connaissant la passion de sa fille pour les combats Pokémons. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs littéralement sauté au cou à l'entente de la nouvelle avant de courir à sa base secrète pour annoncer la nouvelle à son ami. Ce dernier, peu emballé au départ à l'idée de devoir mettre son projet de spectacle musical en suspens, idée lui étant venue suite à leur voyage à Unys, il s'était cependant vite montré intéressé lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé leur destination : Illumis, ville de lumière et capitale mondiale de la mode et du bon goût, tout ce qui résumait au mieux le jeune homme. Durant tout le trajet en avion, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de lui compter les prouesses du stylisme locale, à tel point qu'elle crut devenir Chevroum avant même le décollage. Fort heureusement pour elle, il avait fait des pauses dans son monologue, enfilant ses lunettes pour lui coudre une toute nouvelle tenue afin qu'elle puisse se fondre dans le décor. Elle n'avait évidemment pas protesté, cela ne servait à rien avec lui, et c'était arrivés à l'aéroport qu'elle avait découvert le résultat final : une tunique rappelant les ailes d'un Prismillon au motif Rivage et un béret parfaitement assorti dont le bleu rehaussait la teinte de ses yeux. Sans surprise, la tenue lui allait comme un gant, la dextérité de son ami et sa capacité à retenir au centimètre prêt la moindre de ses mensurations étant toujours impressionnantes. Lui avait opté pour des vêtements noir et rouge évoquant le pelage d'un Flambusard, conservant tout de fois son bonnet blanc qu'il para d'une rémige de Passerouge. Et elle n'avait pu qu'admettre que l'ensemble lui allait à merveille. Comme tout d'ailleurs car, même déguisé en Miasmax, elle en était certaine, il conserverait l'intégralité de son charisme.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent soudainement. Ô Arceus non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. La seule teinte qu'avaient le droit d'arborer ses joues était celle de sa fureur envers lui. Après tout, il l'avait abandonnée en plein milieu d'une rue, d'une ville inconnue, sans le moindre indice pour le retrouver. Fort heureusement, elle était tombée sur une affiche qui, connaissant les goûts prononcés du jeune homme pour les belles choses, l'avait amenée jusqu'à ce siège. Ils appelaient cela un salon Pokémon, un concours réunissant les jeunes filles les plus adorables de la région afin de déterminer laquelle serait sacrée Reine de Kalos. Ou du moins, pour ce concours-ci, seulement princesse. Passionné de spectacle, il ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'il se trouvait dans la salle, parmi ces nombreuses personnes venues encourager leur concurrente favorite.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, sans vouloir la foudroyer, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Anita ! _Déclara le présentateur dans le micro, et les cris redoublèrent_ »

Essoufflée par sa prestation, la dénommée Anita s'inclina élégamment pour saluer son public. Puis, se penchant en avant, elle cueillit le corps de son Feunnec donc la queue frétillait d'excitation. Ils avaient formé un bon duo, la demoiselle dansant au milieu des cerceaux de feu que créait son petit Pokémon, sa tenue flamboyante s'harmonisant parfaitement avec le pelage roux du renard. Puis, ils disparurent dans les coulisses tandis qu'un homme s'avança sur l'estrade. Il s'agissait du présentateur Jean-Paul, un homme élégant portant un haut-de-forme et faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts une canne qu'il pointait par moment sur les écrans, le jury ou le public. À ses côtés, son Trousselin fit joyeusement tinter ses clefs entre elles.

« À présent, _reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse_ , nous allons accueillir une concurrente qui s'est démarquée au cours de la première épreuve. Mesdames et Messieurs, je veux bel et bien parler de la charmante Grenat ! Applaudissez-là s'il vous plaît ! _Dut-il ajouter plus fort tant les hurlements s'intensifièrent soudainement_ »

Car, visiblement, il s'agissait de la favorite du concours. Durant la pause ayant eu lieu entre les deux manches, alors qu'elle déambulait entre les sièges à la recherche de son aîné, elle avait pu entendre des brides de conversation. Dans toutes, un mot, ou plutôt un nom revenait à chaque fois : Grenat. Un nom cité à chaque fois avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle avait elle-même fini par attendre impatiemment le passage de la jeune fille dont elle avait raté la présélection. Aussi, lorsqu'une nouvelle silhouette s'avança sur la scène, Saphir fit de même sur son siège, désireuse de comprendre cette passion.

La demoiselle qui s'avança était vêtue d'une longue robe évasée dont la couleur ébène contrastait avec le jupon blanc de sa Gardevoir. Derrière elles, une majestueuse Milobellus aux couleurs éclatantes se tenait la tête parfaitement droite, ses écailles bleues et roses rappelant respectivement la broche poitrail de sa dresseuse et l'excroissance du Pokémon Étreinte. Intriguée par ce trio, elle tourna son regard vers l'écran où, projeté en plus grand, s'affichait le visage parfaitement maquillé de la dénommée Grenat. Elle possédait des yeux onyx et une longue chevelure Cornèbre tressée en couronne de laquelle seule une mèche s'échappait pour couvrir le côté droit de son front. Elle était splendide, il n'y avait pas à dire, et, croisant le reflet de ce regard perçant à l'écran, elle sentit pour la seconde fois des rougeurs éclore sur ses joues.

« Nom d'Arceus... _souffla-t-elle tandis que les premières notes d'une douce mélodie s'élevaient dans la salle_. »

La dresseuse leva lentement son bras gauche, Gardevoir le droit. Puis, suivant une parfaite chiralité, les deux êtres poursuivirent leur danse envoûtante, semblable à un ballet. De son côté, Milobellus ouvrit la bouche, laissant entendre un cri apaisant qui se mêla aux notes familières. Une sphère d'eau se créa progressivement au-dessus de sa tête, maintenue en place par le pouvoir psychique de Gardevoir. Lorsqu'elle fut assez grosse, le Pokémon aquatique se propulsa à l'intérieur et, au même moment, la musique s'accéléra, transformant le ballet en une danse plus entraînante. Les mouvements lents devinrent rapides sans perdre de leur charme tandis qu'une pluie s'abattit sur les danseuses, frôlant leur corps sans jamais les toucher. Dresseuse et Pokémon se donnèrent la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de se faire mutuellement tournoyer. Derrière elle, une attaque Tornade se dessina, donnant à la sphère aqueuse la forme d'un tourbillon dans lequel le corps élancé du Pokémon Élégant serpenta afin d'atteindre son sommet. Là, régnant sur la scène de sa hauteur, Milobellus déclencha une attaque Surf, et les deux danseuses eurent juste le temps de se séparer que la vague s'abattit entre elles avant de former un écran d'eau sur le rebord de la scène. Écran d'eau sur lequel seules les silhouettes de nouveau réunis, telles des ombres sur un mur, étaient alors visibles. Les notes continuèrent de s'affoler tandis que, de sa hauteur, Milobellus embellissait sa toile d'un blizzard qui cristallisa la vague. Devenant progressivement glace, l'eau se mit à scintiller tandis que derrière elle, une lueur soudaine diffusa. Le tempo gagna une nouvelle mesure avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Instinctivement, Saphir retint sa respiration, tout comme le reste de la salle, avant que son cœur ne loupe un battement au moment où le mur d'eau devenue glace éclata tout aussi brusquement en mille paillettes givrées et que la musique reprit de plus belle, dévoilant une Gardevoir méga-évoluée et une dresseuse changée. Les jupons, initialement prêts du corps, des deux partenaires avaient gagné en volume, tournoyant en même temps que leur porteuse. L'effet de surprise fut tel que les spectateurs ne purent retenir davantage leurs impressions. Et, avant même que la prodige dresseuse n'achève sa prestation de quelques pirouettes toutes aussi élégantes, les notes en fond retrouvant leur valse du début, le public tout entier s'était levé, leur ovation faisant trembler les gradins. Elle-même s'était levée, applaudissant avec ferveur cette prestation indéniablement époustouflante.

L'écran renvoya l'image essoufflée, mais surtout souriant de la demoiselle, accueillant les acclamations en saluant les spectateurs. Elle avait l'habitude de la scène, cela se voyait dans sa manière de se tenir, de remercier silencieusement ses admirateurs. À ses côtés, Gardevoir retrouva sa véritable forme tandis que Milobellus vint quémander une caresse. Et alors que sa dresseuse la lui offrit, la caméra fit un zoom sur le bracelet enserrant le poignet de la danseuse.

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! _S'époumonait le présentateur au micro_. Un tonnerre, que dis-je ?! Un Fatal-foudre d'applaudissement pour la talentueuse Grenat ! »

Des sifflements se joignirent aux acclamations tandis que, son regard toujours fixé sur le bracelet, Saphir perdait lentement son sourire. Sous l'éclairage des projecteurs, la gemme sésame ornant le bijou luisait légèrement. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement cet éclat, identique à celui de sa propre gemme. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à la pierre sphérique accrochée à son propre poignet. Sur la scène, la dénommée Grenat rappela son Pokémon aquatique et, suivie de Gardevoir, regagna les vestiaires pour céder sa place à la prochaine concurrente. Et, tandis que le présentateur prenait de nouveau la parole pour présenter une fillette accompagnée de deux Floettes à la fleur dépareillée, et que l'effervescence retombait dans le public, elle se décida enfin à quitter sa place pour s'échapper de la salle.

Non sans peine, elle parvint ensuite à trouver le chemin menant aux coulisses du concours. Devant l'entrée recouverte de rideaux, deux hommes à la carrure imposante montaient la garde, immobiles dans leur posture, bras croisés sur le torse et regard intimidant braqué devant eux. Bien que réticents au départ à la laisser passer, ils cédèrent cependant rapidement à sa requête, à savoir passer, à la simple vue de son passe-dresseur. Ce changement radical de comportement, passant de l'hostilité envers un invité indésirable à la courtoisie dû aux invités de marque, la laissa momentanément pantois. Mais cette surprise ne fut rien comparée à celle qu'elle éprouva lorsque l'un des deux hommes lui annonça en tendant les bras vers l'entrée des coulisses :

« Mademoiselle Grenat vous attend, si vous voulez bien. »

Alors, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir dont l'éclairage passable, simplement dû à de vieux néons, créait une atmosphère feutrée. Elle arriva ainsi bien vite dans une grande salle, cœur de la compétition, où étaient réunis les différentes participantes et leurs Pokémons, amassés autour de grands miroirs pour finir de se préparer ou des écrans muraux pour étudier la prestation de leurs rivales. Les notes d'une musique pop s'échappait des appareils tandis qu'une attaque flash éblouissait les écrans.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, de nombreux regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, curieux pour la plupart, quelque peu angoissé pour les dernières à passer. Déglutissant, car haïssant d'être ainsi le centre d'attention, elle fit ses premiers pas dans ce monde de volants et de parures, bien loin de son habitat naturel se résumant plutôt à des herbes folles et des nuages de poussière. Elle était déjà rentrée dans les coulisses d'un show bien évidemment, la passion de son ami l'y obligeant, elle avait même déjà participé avec ce dernier. Cependant, jamais encore elle ne s'y était aventurée sans que ce dernier ne se trouve à proximité. Par instinct, elle se mit donc à chercher un visage familier dans cet amas de coiffures sophistiquées - bien plus que son attache rapide avec un simple élastique en tout cas -, désirant trouver en ces inconnues un point de repère. Elle finit par reconnaître le minois adorable de l'une des participantes, celle ayant dansé au milieu des flammes de son Feunnec. Soupirant, elle s'avança donc dans sa direction. Cependant, au moment où elle allait entamer la discussion, elle sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet avant de se sentir tirer sur le côté. Les robes colorées des artistes défilèrent ensuite autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qui était en train de se passer, puis les murs d'un couloir similaire à celui qu'elle avait traversé pour venir ici se dessinèrent. Remise de son choc, elle releva alors son regard, et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés évoluait devant elle, la guidant avec douceur mais fermeté. Une bifurcation, une porte à la dérobée et les voilà qui se faufilaient telles des voleuses dans une petite salle plongée dans la presque pénombre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les trois pauvres balais qui se battaient en duel avec un seau que la porte se referma automatiquement derrière elle avant qu'une masse l'oblige à s'y adosser. Puis, aussi délicat qu'un Charmillon, des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, doux larcin dont l'initiatrice éloigna ensuite son visage pour étudier celui de sa prisonnière légèrement pigmenté par l'échange.

« Ravie de te voir, Saphir _, laissa entendre la geôlière d'une voix suave_. Le spectacle t'a plu ? »

Les iris azurés de l'une rencontrèrent ceux de l'autre, autrefois onyx, à présent rubicond. Mais si la teinte avait changé, la malice qui dansait dans ce regard, elle, était toujours présente. Elle voulut alors répliquer, camoufler sa gêne naissante derrière la colère qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici, mais à l'instant même où elle ouvrit la bouche, sa volonté mourut dans un nouveau baiser. Si le premier fut d'une délicatesse enchanteresse, ce dernier se montra passionnellement ardent, plus intense encore que les étreintes de Poussi. Par réflexe, ses doigts se cramponnèrent à la robe ébène de la candidate, cherchant un point d'ancrage dans ce monde, tandis que sa partenaire enroula une main autour de sa taille et une autre derrière sa nuque, rapprochant leur corps. Elle avait chaud. C'était comme assister à la primo-résurgence de Groudon, le tremblement de ses jambes mimant l'éveil du pouvoir tectonique. Elle n'était alors rien de plus qu'un Mystherbe finissant dévoré par la lave incandescente de la passion.

Lors qu'enfin les lèvres se séparèrent, elle était à bout de souffle, obligée de s'accrocher aux bras l'étreignant pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Là voyant, là, haletante, la demoiselle émit un faible gloussement, caressant du pouce sa joue en feu.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans le public, _susurra-t-elle ensuite en apposant son front, tout aussi fiévreux, contre le sien_. Je compte sur ton vote pour gagner le concours. »

Puis, embrassant sa tempe, l'artiste lui redonna enfin sa liberté. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte, éclairant le local dans lequel elle les avait enfermées et, adressant un dernier clin d'œil à Saphir, disparu dans le couloir. La brunette n'attendit alors pas plus longtemps pour se laisser glisser contre le mur, sa vitalité complètement envolée. Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, elle caressa ses lèvres encore brûlantes de l'échange. Sa colère s'était complètement évanouie. Une fois encore, elle s'était fait avoir. Oh, l'irrésistible idiot...

« Donph, _appela-t-elle en saisissant une Pokéball à sa taille_. »

Dans un jet de lumière, son Donphan apparut devant elle, levant joyeusement sa trompe pour la saluer. Puis, posant son regard sur sa dresseuse avachie sur le sol, la respiration enfin revenue à la normale, il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle faisait là. Comme simple réponse à cette question muette, elle tendit sa main au Pokémon Armure qui l'aida alors à se relever. Ses jambes retrouvaient de la vigueur mais, prévenante, c'est appuyée sur le dos de son compagnon qu'elle quitta le local, et même les coulisses du concours. Elle put sentir le regard intrigué des deux gardes lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, et elle prit alors conscience des mèches folles qui dansaient sur son visage. Ainsi que de la trace écarlate qui décorait ses lèvres et sa tempe, comme lui révéla une grande glace sur le chemin. Oh ça, elle allait lui faire payer...

Rappelant Donph, elle retourna dans la salle de spectacle et retrouva son siège au milieu des acclamations. Sur scène, une demoiselle saluait son public, accompagnée par son Nymphali et son Banshitrouille.

« Et c'est avec la prestation d'Enora que s'achève la deuxième manche, _déclara le présentateur Jean-Paul dans son micro_. À présent, je vais demander à toutes les concurrentes de rejoindre la scène. »

Aussitôt, une dizaine de jeunes filles et leurs Pokémons rejoignirent la dénommée Enora, parant l'estrade d'une myriade de couleurs. Anita était présente, tenant son Feunnec dans ses bras. Grenat également, suivie de prêt par ses deux partenaires. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte onyx, dissimulant leur véritable couleur derrière, elle le savait à présent, une paire de lentilles. La simple vue de cette fripouille suffit à raviver le souvenir du placard, et une moue se dessina sur les lèvres de Saphir. Bien évidemment, elle s'était rendu compte de la véritable identité cachée derrière le prénom Grenat. La question était plutôt de savoir depuis quand ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Peut-être depuis l'instant où elle avait croisé ce regard dans le grand écran où, ne voulant pas le croire, elle avait attendu des indices supplémentaires. Or, ces derniers s'étaient montrés fort nombreux : la grâce de la Gardevoir – de Sasa, la beauté de la Milobellus – de Baba, la gemme sésame scintillant à son poignet, la mèche sur son front pour camoufler la cicatrice ancrée dans sa chair, son prénom évoquant la teinte si particulière que prenaient ses iris lorsqu'il l'embrassait, et cette manière d'embrasser si...

« Mesdames et Messieurs, _poursuivit le présentateur_ , l'heure de voter est maintenant arrivée. Je vous invite donc à vous saisir de la Lumière de vote et à faire votre choix. Pour laquelle de ces demoiselles votre cœur penchera ? »

Un à un, les spectateurs se munirent d'un lampion. Par automatisme, elle les imita. L'appareil, composé d'un manche et d'un néon, ne disposait que d'un unique bouton qui, en cliquant dessus, modifiait la couleur de la lueur. Vraisemblablement, chacune de ces couleurs correspondait à une participante. Comble de l'ironie, celle de Grenat était d'un rouge vif. À l'inverse, celle d'Anita était d'un rose pastel.

« Je vois, _murmura-t-elle en observant le grand écran qui faisait défiler un à un le visage des jeunes filles._ »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la caméra se stoppa sur la candidate à la gemme sésame. « Je compte sur ton vote » avait-il dit ? Soit ! Elle appuya sur le bouton, faisant virer le rouge de sa lueur au rose. Elle la tenait enfin sa vengeance...

 **xox**

« Tu n'as pas voté pour moi, _se plaignit une voix derrière elle_.

\- Mais bien sûr que si. Avance maintenant. »

Les rues d'Illumis commençaient progressivement à se vider. Au-dessus de leur tête, le soleil déclinait de plus en plus, signe que l'après-midi arriverait bientôt à son terme. Le spectacle avait été plus long qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Fort heureusement, elle avait songé à envoyer un message au professeur Platane avant d'entrer dans le Salon Pokémon, lui indiquant qu'ils seraient en retard. Le scientifique s'était montré d'une extrême clémence, les invitant à le rejoindre un peu plus tard à son laboratoire, lieu où ils se rendaient justement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tentait, bataillant avec la fonction GPS de son PokéNav. Et ce n'était pas son compagnon grognon, ayant abandonné ses volants pour son bonnet familier, qui allait l'aider, restant au contraire en arrière, traînant des pieds, les bras croisés sur son torse. Aussi jovial qu'un Mangriff ayant perdu un combat contre un Séviper.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à une nouvelle intersection, l'écran du PokéNav grésilla avant de finalement s'éteindre.

« Super, _soupira-t-elle en rangeant l'appareil_. On fait quoi maintenant ? _Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant dans sa direction_. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Son partenaire s'était stoppé un peu plus loin, le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'une affiche, cette même affiche qui l'avait guidée elle jusqu'au Salon Pokémon. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle revint donc sur ses pas pour se poster devant le lunatique. Aussitôt, les iris carmin lui jetèrent un regard noir aussi efficace que celui de Nana, sans aucun doute, mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur la dresseuse aux perles célestes.

« Très bien, _déclara cette dernière_ , tu veux savoir la vérité ? Oui, je n'ai pas voté pour toi, et alors ? Ça ne t'a pas empêché de le remporter ton concours ! Maintenant que c'est chose dite, tu pourrais mettre de côté deux minutes ta mauvaise humeur afin qu'on arrive à destination avant que la nuit ne se ramène ? »

De nouveau, un silence s'installa entre les deux. Un silence si long qu'elle crut devoir de nouveau intervenir. Cependant, alors qu'elle se retenait de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer dans tous les sens, monsieur se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche. Pour son plus grand plaisir...

« Je n'ai pas gagné. »

...ou pas. Baissant les yeux, Rubis posa sa main sur son autre bras, geste qu'il avait tendance de faire lorsqu'il était chagriné. Une ombre de mélancolie prit place sur son visage, assombrissant les pétillantes prunelles carmin qu'elle appréciait tant. À sa ceinture, la clé de la princesse nouvellement acquise émit un cliquetis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? _Soupira-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, tâchant de garder le timbre dur dans sa voix qui avait tendance à foutre le camp lorsque son compagnon affichait une telle expression_. Ils étaient tous dingues de toi là-bas, malgré le fait qu'ils ignoraient qui tu étais réellement.

\- Tous, sauf toi, _corrigea-t-il en relevant son regard_. »

Ah ! Le Coquiperl commençait à s'ouvrir, révélant le véritable nœud du problème. Elle connaissait l'importance des critiques pour le jeune homme, car elles étaient celles qui le poussaient à se surpasser, à corriger ses erreurs, à innover davantage pour surprendre encore et encore son public. Depuis qu'il avait gagné les vingt rubans de leur région, à peine âgé de onze ans, il s'était donné corps et âme à la scène. À présent âgé de seize ans, il continuait de monter sur les planches, étant devenu une véritable célébrité à Hoenn. Pourtant, malgré tous les compliments qu'il pouvait recevoir jour après jour, pour lui seul un avis comptait. Le sien, celui d'une jeune fille complètement ignorante du domaine, qui passait ses journées à défendre son titre de Maître de la Ligue et qui rentrait le soir couverte de poussière.

« Tu sais, _tenta-t-elle de se justifier, sa voix perdant peu à peu de son ardeur_ , p't'être que je me suis trompée et que c'est eux qui...

\- Saphir, _la coupa-t-il_ , tu ne te trompes jamais. Ton intuition est sans faille.

\- Visiblement non, _soupira-t-elle_ , ça fait une heure qu'on tourne en rond dans ce patelin. E-Et puis, ce n'est pas si important.

\- Si, ça l'est pour moi. »

Oh, par tous les Apitrini d'une ruche, il n'avait pas le droit d'employer ce ton là. Sa voix si grave quand il prononçait ces mots était comme une corde qui s'enroulait autour de son cou pour la faire suffoquer d'émotions. C'était le même ton qu'il employait pour lui faire savoir à quel point elle était merveilleuse quand elle combattait, à quel point elle était précieuse à sa vie. C'était ce même ton qu'il avait employé pour la présenter à ses parents, non plus comme une amie d'enfance mais comme bien plus. Plus récemment, c'était ce même ton qu'il avait employé lors de leur première nuit ensemble, susurrant son prénom à son oreille.

« Rubis, _soupira-t-elle de nouveau, non plus de lassitude mais le cœur au bout des lèvres_. Tu sais parfaitement que pour moi, t'es le plus fort, que ce soit dans un concours, dans un salon ou dans tout ce que tu entreprends.

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Parce que j'étais fâchée ! _Le coupa-t-elle_. O-Ou du moins, je t'en voulais.

\- Parce que je t'ai embrassé sans ton autorisation ?

\- Non. Enfin si. Enfin non, tu m'embrasses quand tu veux, mais c'est juste qu'à ce moment-là j'étais en colère. Tu as disparu sans prévenir, me laissant seule au milieu de nul part, tout ça pour aller faire ta belle devant d'autres.

\- Ma belle ? _Répéta-t-il, retrouvant un semblant de sourire_. Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans votre voix, très chère ?

\- La ferme, _maugréa-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule_. Je t'en voulais, mais tu as utilisé tes charmes pour ne plus que j't'en veule. Et du coup, j't'en ai encore plus voulu ! Et comme tu trouves toujours un moyen de t'faire pardonner avant l'heure, et que mon p'tit cœur ne peut jamais te résister bien longtemps, j'n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour me venger que de voter pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle avait enchaîné ses mots sans s'arrêter, retrouvant son petit tic de langue adorable qu'elle avait déjà cinq ans plus tôt et qui, avec l'âge, avait eu tendance à disparaître.

« Bref, _reprit-elle après un bref silence_ , tu étais génial. »

Disant cela, elle baissa la tête, désireuse de camoufler les rougeurs qui picotaient ses joues. Fort heureusement, elle était parvenue à stopper le flot de ses pensées à temps, les camouflant derrière ce ridicule euphémisme. Génial ne serait jamais un mot approprié pour Rubis, elle l'avait découvert en grandissant à ses côtés. Extraordinaire, spectaculaire, grandiose étaient déjà des termes un peu plus semblable à ce qu'il était au travers de ses yeux. Pourquoi se formalisait-il autant pour un simple titre de princesse ? Elle l'ignorait totalement car, pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un roi, Son roi, chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité sans qu'un mot ne traverse les lèvres de son partenaire, accentuant peu à peu sa gêne. Hésitante, elle releva donc sa tête, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'elle croisa les iris carmin du jeune homme, son visage penché au-dessus du sien. Alors qu'ils faisaient autrefois presque la même taille, les années avaient offerte à Rubis plusieurs centimètres d'avance, centimètres qu'il appréciait utiliser pour contempler le ciel se refléter dans les perles de son amie. Un sourire doux, attendrissant, était peint sur ses lèvres, et l'éclat de malice brillait de nouveau dans son regard, chassant définitivement sa mauvaise humeur. Elle sentit ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens, comme ils avaient aimé le faire ce jour-là dans l'espace avant qu'il ne se penche en avant et qu'ils n'échangent leur premier baiser. Elle lui en avait toujours voulu d'avoir perdu la mémoire, oubliant leur première déclaration au cœur de la bataille opposant les deux géants d'Hoenn, mais la suite de leur relation n'en avait été que très peu touchée, retardant seulement les moments où il lui offrait ces mots doux au creux de son oreille, où il la prenait dans ses bras, où il la faisait se sentir la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

« Peut-être n'ai-je pas su te convaincre comme il fallait de voter pour moi, _susurra-t-il en portant l'une de ses mains à sa bouche pour embrasser ses phalanges_.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? _Maugréa-t-elle, rougissant malgré elle_. J'aurais voté pour toi si... »

Mais elle ne put achever sa phrase que des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, d'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Très vite, elle se retrouva adossée contre le mur derrière elle, là où figurait l'affiche du salon. Sa poitrine, pressée contre le torse du coordinateur, se souleva de plus en plus vite, l'air commençant à lui manquer. Le jeune homme ne lui accordait que de très courtes pauses pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle sentit ensuite ses lèvres migrer vers son menton pour suivre la courbure de sa gorge, elle manqua de chavirer dans les bras de l'idole, lui donnant l'impression d'être prise en pleine tempête, dans les raz-de-marée passionnés de Kyogre.

Bon, effectivement, peut-être que convaincue ainsi, elle aurait voté pour lui...

 **xox**

« Et donc... vos PokéNav à tous les deux sont tombés en panne.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Exactement ! _Répondirent simultanément le Maître d'Hoenn et son compagnon_ »

Bras croisés sur son thorax visible au travers de sa chemise entrouverte, assis sur le rebord de son bureau où s'amassaient quantités de documents, le professeur Platane étudia les deux jeunes dresseurs face à lui, laissant son regard se balader de l'un à l'autre. La première conservait son visage baissé, une dent pointue s'échappant de ses lèvres où se dessinait une moue gênée. Le second quant à lui adressait un sourire sincère au scientifique, mains sur les hanches et tête malicieusement penchée sur le côté. Plus qu'en retard, les deux originaires d'Hoenn avaient finalement attendu le lendemain matin pour rendre visite au professeur. Saphir s'était alors confondu en excuse, priant son interlocuteur de ne pas faire part à son confrère, père de la demoiselle, de cet incident tandis que son acolyte s'était chargé de narrer le pourquoi de leur absence au rendez-vous. Il avait l'art des mots, rajoutant des détails pour étoffer son récit, omettant des détails qui n'auraient fait qu'accentuer les rougeurs de son amie, rendant le tout plausible. Bien qu'il était difficile de croire que deux PokéNav puissent tomber simultanément en panne, étant pourtant le seul point sur lequel il ne mentit pas. Et si le professeur ne crut pas en leur histoire, il ne le montra pas, se contentant d'offrir le petit-déjeuner en souriant à ses invités. Ainsi ils purent goûter à la fameuse galette Illumis, spécialité culinaire de la capitale, autour de laquelle le rendez-vous put commencer.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement du laboratoire, quelques heures plus tard, les rues étaient bondées, riches de cette animation propre aux grandes villes. Serrant précieusement contre elle les documents donnés par le professeur, Saphir observa du coin de l'œil son partenaire étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en baillant mollement. Malgré ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Hoenn, il s'était au final montré fort intéressé par les recherches du scientifique sur la méga-évolution. Avec son addiction à la scène, elle oubliait parfois que derrière ce masque de paillette se cachait un redoutable combattant capable de soumettre des légendaires.

« Bon, _déclara-t-il en consultant l'heure sur son PokéNav_ , nous avons encore le temps pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Avec Tropi, nous y seront en un rien de temps. Par conséquent, que dirais-tu de faire un peu de tourisme ?

\- Oh tu sais, la mode et moi, ça fait deux, _confia-t-elle en rangeant précautionneusement les documents dans son sac_.

\- Illumis n'est pas seulement la capitale de la mode, _rit-il en tapotant le nez de sa compagne de son doigt_. Tu ne savais pas ? _Rajouta-t-il en croisant son regard intrigué_. Illumis, c'est aussi la capitale des amoureux. »

À l'entente de ces mots, elle entrouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

« Et moi qui croyais t'avoir convaincu hier, _souffla-t-il mielleusement en se penchant au-dessus d'elle_. »

Aussitôt, les souvenirs de la veille resurgirent dans l'esprit de la dresseuse, empourprant ses joues. Par réflexe, elle se recula, faisant rire de nouveau le coordinateur.

« Aller, _dit-il ensuite en lui prenant la main_ , je serais ton guide. »

Et, sur ces mots, il se mit à courir dans les rues, tirant sa partenaire derrière lui sans qu'elle ne puisse protester. Un soleil radieux brillait haut au-dessus de la tour Prismatique, promettant aux deux tourtereaux un ravissant après-midi.

* * *

 **Fin ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Alors ? Votre avis ? N'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas, au contraire je suis très pipelette XD**

 **Prenez soin de vous ! Et, qui sait, peut-être à la prochaine :D**

 **Chu ~**


End file.
